Umbreon and Glaceon: A love thought lost
by Robin.exe
Summary: Summary inside: One shot, warning Lemons. Male Umbreon/ Female Glaceon


**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon!: Hey everybody here is the Umbreon and Glaceon story I said was going to do lol. This story will actually take a future place from my Pokemon story based around my Oc's adventures. Which I really need to update those chapters and get them going again. This is Robert arma's Umbreon who is staying at home while he is at the Hoenn region. Also the pokemon will be anthros on the account, I think I do better with that kind of style than your average normal pokemon. So hope you all have fun and enjoy!**

**Sum: After being left home by his Trainer. Umbreon has been getting really bored lately and wanders what he will do and started thinking about the Glaceon that he met as an Eevee at the day care center. Fate will have it that same Glaceon was brought to his trainers home, after being abandon by her trainer and was told to stay with the Arma's residence, Umbreon seeing the one Pokemon he loved not recgonizing him as Eevee made him feel down. But doesn't mean he will give up to show her that he is Eevee and prove it by showing her!**

**XXX**

Umbreon and Glaceon: A love thought lost.

"YAAAAAAWN, Man this is boring…I wonder what my trainer Robert is doing?" said the Umbreon. This is one of the many evolutions of Eevee's; this pokemon is now at the home of his trainer, Robert arma. The room he was sleeping in with his body curled up, with his black t-shirt with a black vest over his shirt and black fur that were underneath the clothing. He lifted his head and bobbed his two back ears while looking around the room where his trainer sleeps in…With blue see through curtains blowing gently through the wind. His trainer's bed was that of a normal sleep place he would consider it to be a bit soft, with a tan covering sheets with thick yellow blankets over top of it.

Stepping out of his own made shift bed while stretching his paw like arms over the wooden floor board, then moving his behind down ward to stretch out his legs. He shook his body a bit and stood up to exit out the room. "Man…Ever since that craziness in Johto along with accidently capturing Celebii. There is really nothing to do here in pallet town." He muttered under his breath as his red eyes looked around in the hall way and chuckled to himself, remembering the time when he was a Eevee, he would usually use these walls to practice his sharp turns for his quick attack move, while also concentrated so hard on a coo-coo clock that made his eyes and tail keep up with the beats of the pendulum.

Carefully walking down the steps with his paw feet and holding onto the railing bars, he sniffed the air and quickly drool at the smell of breakfast being cooked by his trainer's mother, although he too call's her mom sometime as well, since she did hatch him out of a Pokemon egg. He remembered the first time meeting Robert's mom that he did the exact same thing he did when he was chosen to be Robert's partner. He bit his mother's nose and got flailed around by the woman trying to get the little Eevee off of her.

Poking his head around the arch way to the kitchen, he then smiled heavenly at the smell that was being cook and being one of his favorite foods of all time! "Hmmm…Lava cookies!" he said out loud, causing the mother to shake her head after hearing Umbreon's pokemon talk of, "Umbreoooon" as she open the oven and pulled out the tray of cookies out, while sitting them on the counter. Which Umbreon happily walked over towards the counter, his head barely reaching over it since he is consider still young. Heck, he couldn't believe that over three years, he hasn't gotten taller at all. _"Then again I was litterly hatched couple months before Robert's birthday. So let see…Pokemon years I am 19 years old so in human years that would…Aw no fair, I'm only 15 years old! Whoa I never knew how young I was!"_ he thought to himself and lean back a bit to see where the mother was, looking to his right and then to his left. He then quickly licked his lips as he reached out to grab a cookie, only to get swatted by a spatula and retracted his paw while yelping in pain.

"No Umbreon, you know better than that. They are for after breakfast you silly pokemon. I swear you sometimes act just like Robert." She stated while Umbreon started licking his injured paw and leer towards the woman with low ears and then blinked at her sadden look. "I hope he is doing okay in Hoenn…He hasn't called or check up on us for quite a while?"

"Umbre, Breon!" Umbreon spoke up to the woman and cursed himself for not being able to learn the human language. Then again when you're with a trainer and you're the starter Pokemon, you generally won't have the time to be able to learn their tongue for quite a while…Then purred and closed his eyes from the Woman petting and rubbing his head.

"Your right Umbreon, he isn't a child anymore, he is a Pokemon trainer he can watch out for himself. Now how about some breakfast of your favorite Pokemon food!" she said while walking away. Which Umbreon quickly made fake gagging noises on the account the Pokemon food he usually eats taste horrible, along with tasting like dirt! He then tried one more time to reach for the Lava cookies only to get hit in the back of his head by a flying ladle that made him bang his head into the counter and fell to the floor holding his head whining and groaning out. "What did I say Umbreon!"

"How does she do that I will never know!" he thought to himself, as he always felt that the woman haves eyes in the back of her head. So he figure just leave the cookies alone and eat his…Disgusting Pokemon food diet, he's not fat or anything. But he prefers berries and food that Robert will give him. Not this diet free Pokemon food that his mom always buy for her pokemon. He just not into that kind of food, but if it will get him closer to those cookies then gosh darn it, he will have to suck up and be a MON!

XXX

After begrudgingly get done with the horrible tasting Pokemon food and happily eat the whole tray of Lava cookies along with getting scolded by eating the entire tray and not leaving some for her. He quickly ran outside before the woman could get her hands on the little guy, all the while tripping over Robert's pokemon Meganium legs that made the Umbreon go into a roll and crash right into the tree. With his legs over in front of his head, with his ears resting on the grass all the while groaning in pain and blinked his eyes open. To see the female Pokemon blinking at his direction with her green like farm dress and flower poncho over her neck. Her antennas bouncing happily on her forehead, as she used vine whip from the ground to pick up the Umbreon back onto his two feet and started dusting him. "Well Umbreon I'm going on a guess and say you ate the tray of Lava cookies again?" She asked while giggling with a very lady like voice. In Umbreon ears, means that she is very elegant with her walks, the way she speaks. But the way she dress screams out tomboy to him and was glad that she isn't the snooty Ninetails that Robert caught as Vulpix, who has a very wild, rowdy behavior. Swiping his arms and paws down his shirt and pants he nodded and blushed up at the Pokemon in embarrassment.

"Yeah you know how I get with Lava cookies Meganium, any way I was curious if you have seen Raichu? I wanted to practice battling with him." He asked with eagerness while wagging his tail happily. While Meganium was tapping her finger under her chin and tilting her head to the left a bit, figuring out if she has seen him or not. Then snap her fingers and nodded all the while pointing towards the back of the house.

"I think I saw Raichu heading towards the back with Yellow's Pikachu Chu." She informed which the black fur Pokemon looked towards the direction and then back to the Meganium smiling up to her and bow down in appreciation and ran off towards the back of the house while hoping that he could get rid of his need to battle. He really hated that his trainer left him here in Pallet town when he went to Hoenn, but he understood why his trainer did it. He want Umbreon to have a vacation from all those battles he went through and the hardships, the first one being battling all eight gym leaders and entering the Pokemon league, then with Giovanni who did a last attempt to control Kanto, by attacking everyone who was at the Pokemon league.

After that and three years later they had a challenge letter from Lance and the elite four to come to Johto and take their Elite four test, which they have accepted but had troubles along the way with The collector, trying to capture Celebii and use her Powers to travel through time to collect things he hasn't gotten yet! Though the ironic and funny thing is…That Celebii actually followed Umbreon and Robert throughout the Johto region, while watching them battle trainers and meet up with Suicune and the legendary dogs. That is when Robert received the title from Professor Oak. He was called the "seeker" on the account, during his travel through Kanto in some way. His Pokedex has managed to pick up legendary Pokemon like Articuno, Zapdos and Moltress…Even the impossible to find MEW. Well he didn't get the Pokemon's data on the Pokedex but did see the thing before head butted the boy while knocking him out.

"Hey Raichu do you want to…Holy…" Umbreon stop in place after turning the corner and couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him.

"OH, OH, OH Raichu yes, harder, HARDER!" Chu screamed out as the flower that was perched on her ear was now on the ground, her tail wagging wildly towards Raichu's, piston his appendage in the Pikachu with rapid pace, as the yellow mouse small breasts were bouncing forward and back. Rubbing up against the wooden stump that she was using to keep herself position in a doggie like style, screaming and wailing at how full she was feeling from Raichu's appendage ramming into her none stop!

'Oh god Chu, you're so tight and squeezing me. You've been waiting for this haven't you?" Raichu shouted/asked, as his tail then reach down on to Pikachu's front part of her womanhood, rubbing it up and down as Chu's face screamed out along with drool falling out from her mouth from pleasure. "You like that don't you!" grunted Raichu as he didn't stop with his pumping on both ends, as he started nibbling on Chu's ears as she started chanted and releasing her essence out with Raichu doing the same.

"Oh yes, yes, fuck me you big strong Pokemon! OH gosh, fuck me hard you powerful Raichu!" She screamed out, as she was flipping onto her back and was re-entered once more by Raichu roughly entering her along with letting out electric currents with her, at the same sucking on her decent size breasts.

"Oh yeah you like it don't you, you like me entering you and making you full!" He continued lapping and flicking his tongue over the nipples while putting them in her mouth, as she brought her paw like hands over on his back. Forcing him further inside of her as she felt his appendage, his manhood filling her up inside along with moving around in her stomach. "Oh fuck Chu I'm releasing again!" he shouted and pulled out of her and covered her with his essence as she open her mouth and stuck her tongue out to get some of it, along with it covering her small breasts, bringing her paw like hands on them, rubbing Raichu's essence on her breasts, while then quickly grunting from Raichu bringing it in between them as she rubbed them together against his.

Umbreon who was witnessing this quickly turn around and ran inside the house, slamming the door behind him as he was panting and breathing from being turned on from the scene. He couldn't believe he just watch other Pokemon make out with each other, none the less Yellow's Pikachu and Robert's Raichu! He then groan out and sat on the floor with his knees up to his chin. He was a shame for what he had done all the while hoping that no one caught him watching the act. He then looked down and saw that his own manhood was poking through his black pants as he tries to calm himself down and hope that it won't stay like that for long. "Umbreon can you come out in the living room" Robert's mother shouted as the Pokemon blinked his eyes towards the direction and tilted his head in confusion of why he was being called there?

Taking one more glance down at his pants and saw that it no longer show and let out a sigh. He then got up, dust his self, down while clearing his throat along with clearing his mind from what he just witness and headed out to the living. Though it didn't help that he started remembering that Glaceon, that oh so beautiful goddess ice type Pokemon. With flowing dark blue hair, her light blue hanging pig tails waving with each stride she took. Her beautiful light blue shirt and white skirt that she wore. Her tail rubbing up along his body that made him shivered by the coldness that her fur let out. Her tongue licking lightly against his cheek in a kiss lick manner, and then brought him to her nest and.

He then quickly shook out of his thoughts, trying to stop the perverted thoughts that were entering his head along with remembering, that she was the one who seduced him into mating with each other and he couldn't believe what he did too…After entering the living room to see what Robert's mom wanted, he froze in place and couldn't believe who was standing there in the arch way of the outside door. "Gla…Glaceon…" he silently said to himself. The smell of her scent was the same at the Day care!

"Oh what happen to the Glaceon here?" Miss Arma asked, seeing the Glaceon bare her teeth a bit and humph with her head up, pushing her aside so she could enter the house. While the day care lady rubbed the back of her head and sighed out.

"Her trainer called and said that she couldn't keep her anymore. Along with well…"

Then Glaceon whip her head towards the women and barked out in human tongue too which made Umbreon widen is red eyes wide from this! "That…TRAINER, that fucking Trainer of mine abandoned me over a stupid boy!" she screamed and curse, as her pearl like eyes showed hatred and sorrow in them, she then blinked and had tears streaming down her eyes as she felt Miss arma hugging her close to her as the ice pokemon wail out, with her tail drooping low to the ground. Umbreon even lower his ears and tail at what happen to her, he couldn't believe that her trainer did that to this beautiful creature. He slowly step forward and lightly bark out.

"H-Hey there-there Glaceon…" Umbreon quietly said in his pokemon language as the girl. Who sniffed a bit shifted her head towards his direction and snorted out.

"Great…Just want I need to remind me of her. A frigging sticking Umbreon!" she raised her voice, causing Umbreon to move his ears up in anger as he gritted his teeth. It is one thing to be mad about, but another to take her anger out on him for being an Umbreon. Then it hit him as images of the Umbreon attacking him for being closed to the Glaceon at the daycare and made him realized that the Umbreon must've been one of her trainers Pokemon. He took couple steps back and looked down with a sad look on his face, figuring out that she maybe doesn't recognize him. "Of course she wouldn't recognize me…After evolving" he said to himself as he walked towards his Trainers bedroom to get some sleep, from too much excitement for today. "Maybe she will calm down later tonight…Then I can speak to her and see if she remembers me." He said opening the door to his trainer's room and went next to Robert's bed where his make shift blankets and pillows was on the wooden floor and yawn out as he lay curled up on his bed and rested his head on his paw letting sleep succumb him.

XXX

He was shifting his head left and right for a bit, hearing what seems like deep breathing in the room. So fluttering his eyes open along with his gold rings glowing in the night, he lifted his head with half open eyes smacking his lips a bit. Feeling his throat dry and yawn out. "Oh wow…I slept a long time…Hmm?" he looked down and saw that his dinner was in front of his bed with a note of the mom saying, that she hope he was doing okay and left some ten lava cookies for him to eat and regenerate his health. He smiled at the caring gesture the mom did and happily at the cookies by grabbing them. Though once he got to the sixth cookie, he realized that four more were missing! He blinked and tilted his head a bit, wondering if he accidently ate two at a time. He used one finger to carefully count the numbers of the cookie and scratched the back of his ear. "Maybe she forgot to add four more?"

"No she didn't, I ate the last four because I was hungry. Now shut up, I need to figure out why this room smells like Eevee" The voice said, causing Umbreon to jump out of his bed and sat on his bottom with his hands resting on the ground to keep himself up and saw that it was GLACEON! Wearing what seems to be a very skimpy see through light blue night gown, that wasn't hiding anything of her figure and made Umbreon to shrink his eyes with a nose bleed, as Glaceon wasn't wearing any of those bra's or panties that he sometimes hear the mom talk about buying. Her stomach was so skinny that it curved nicely over her slim thighs, as he licked his lips over at the juicy bottom and shook his head to focus while seeing her long blue skinny fur legs that reaches down to her dark blue paws. He then travel his eyes over the on four legs girl, to see that the night gown was hanging and swinging along with each crawling motion she made as she dip her head low, sniffing all along next to the bed. He then linger his eyes at the giant DD cup breasts that were bumping into each other, along with bouncing forward and back, her blue nipples pressing against the fabric.

"Whose room does this belong too? He smell's familiar, if I know who it is I might as well get accustom to the household. Since this is my new home…" she announced sadly at the end, sitting on her legs in that Japanese style. As Umbreon was still staring at her with lust and love, like he felt when he was an Eevee. He then shook his head couple of times to focus on the question he was asked and then leer towards her since he was still ticked off with the way she treated him. But figure he will just indulge her since she is oh so curious about his trainer.

"IF you want to know Glaceon, this room belongs to my TRAINER! OH do you want to lash out on him for having an Umbreon!" He growled out showing his teeth, he then paled when she got in front of his face with her own growl while using the glare move.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH YOU LITTLE TWIT!" she yelled out to the Umbreon who gulp hard, trying his best to stand his ground and put a paw on the blinking Glaceon as he pushed her forward with slight annoyance on his face.

"First of all…It is very un-lady like to spit" he chuckled with a grin seeing the Glaceon grit her teeth in embarrassment while quickly wiping off any drool with her nightgown sleeves, as Umbreon tried his best not to watch her breasts sway in timing of her pig tails, then cleared his throat along with hoping his appendage wouldn't push up against his pants. "Secondly, no I don't know what it is like to be abandon by your trainer. But I can feel for your loneliness…Since he is in Hoenn region right now." He said with his ears drooping down in sadness along with his tail doing the same. Glaceon shifting her black pearl eyes and saw how hurt Umbreon was from her screaming at him and sighed out with her head hanging low.

'I'm…I'm sorry Umbreon. I'm just really frustrated and mad at my trainer, along with not being able to see Eevee ever again to ease my sadness." She said quietly while wagging her tail slowly and starting to stroke her blue pig tails with her paws. Umbreon finally sitting in her style blinked at the beautiful female pokemon and rested a paw on her face, which made the girl sigh in bliss from the gentle touch.

"Tell me Glaceon…This Eevee what was he to you?" He asked, he himself was curious of whatever she saw in him as an Eevee. He remembered during his stay there before Robert came back from training his other Pokemon, and after Cassidy and Bobbio.

"ITS BUTCH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, EVEN A POKEMON CAN'T GET MY NAME RIGHT!" screamed out butch who was with Cassidy was flying through the skies once again by being defeated to Red and the others.

Umbreon shaking his head from the sudden intrusion focus on the Glaceon who stared at him with one eyebrow lower. "Why do you want to know?" she asked slowly while leaning forward a bit moving her right shoulder under her chin, giving her that very sexy like pose in front of Umbreon who lean back a bit with a sweat drop, scratching the side of his right cheek where one of the golden rings were.

"Well…Just curious cause you speak very highly of him and you did say you smelled his scent here?" He replied back while smiling towards her, seeing the girl tilting her head to the right just almost made the boy lose it at the sexiness she was giving while quickly covering his nose and lower his right hand down near his pants to hide the bulging that was about to come.

Sighing and closing bother eyes to only open one towards the Umbreon, as she was getting very suspicious of the way he was acting, so just to be sure she will indulge him and see how he reacts. She paused for a brief moment and saw a scar on the Umbreon right ear that almost widen her eyes as a quick image of the day care people saying how his trainer told him that he was doing great with the Eevee's training.

"Well…First of all the Eevee was very bashful" she said crawling towards the Umbreon slowly, moving her shoulders against her chin, purposely brushing her arm against her fleshy breasts that jiggle a bit, along with swaying her behind left and right. Watching the Umbreon blushing from her doing this and crawled backwards. "So brave, so bold…A little dimwitted a bit" she continued, seeing how Umbreon got a bit annoyed from that statement as her gown was starting to slide down her arm. "Kind, gentle, loving, daring…" she was starting to breath heavily as images of the little Eevee taking her as he laid on top of her, piston in and out with such velocity that even made her gurgle in screams. A soft thud was heard as Umbreon bump up against the wall. She then stop and leered at him with disgust. "AND LEFT ME BEHIND WITHOUT EVEN ASKING HIS TRAINER TO TAKE ME ALONG WITH HIM!" she yelled while she went back towards the bed and starting sniffing around again. "But god do I want him, his smell is everywhere!" she groan out as Umbreon blushed fully at her womanhood soaking her night gown a bit.

"_Whoa…was she, was she getting turned on from just speaking about me? Oh god that is hot!" _He thought to himself while she was talking about him like that, stroke against his appendage a bit and stop when she yelled at him. He watched her crawling and moving stuff around, even going on the bed with her bottom swaying furiously left and right. Her tail wagging eagerly to find the missing Eevee whose scent was all over the place. Even seeing how when he watch her carefully, he could see how one of her paw hands were purposely forcing her huge left breast to bounce rapidly as he watch the flesh shake and bump into the other one.

"Where, where, where, where!" she kept chanting and chanting, as her breathing was becoming more ragged and hoarse as she desperately tries to find the brown Pokemon anywhere in the room, she then hopped down back to the floor and started sniffing the made shift bed of Umbreon and sneer in disgust.

Umbreon seeing this decided to finally let the ice Pokemon know. "Ahem…Glaceon, the Eevee your looking for has evolved" he stated and flinched from the scared look on the girl's face as she whip her head towards his direction.

"No please…He was the only one for me, god why did his trainer let him!" she yelled out while punching the wall that had a small icicle placed there from the Pokemon cold fur. In which made the Umbreon gulped from seeing that happen to the wall and let out a breathless sigh. He couldn't believe how slightly ridicules she was being.

"Glaceon it's me I'm the Eevee! Geeze for crying out loud this is my room too!" He announced with anger behind his voice as he stood up and walked towards his made shift bed, fixing the blankets around to be comfortable and then quickly dodge an Ice ball attack that smashed against the wall, in turn made Umbreon growl out and spun on his heels towards her. "What the heck Glaceon! Why did you attack me like that" he shouted while dodging another ice ball attack, seeing how her eyes were leering at his very soul while walking slowly towards him. IF his life wasn't in danger, he would've found this a bit hot since her attire was slowly coming off.

"You're lying! You aren't Eevee, and you never will be that Eevee!" she raised her voice at the same time firing more shots at the Umbreon. Who was starting to get very ticked off, as she was damaging his trainer's and his room along with freezing it! So he did what came natural and charge towards the Glaceon who squeaked from the sudden advance and got pinned down to the ground, with both of her arms pinned as she thrashed about trying to kick him off. Only for him to wrap his legs around hers to keep them in place, pushing up against her with so much anger along with being battle ready. "Get off me!"

"Not until you calm down!"

"I said get off me you jerk!" she screamed while firing an ice beam attack from her mouth, which Umbreon quickly move his head away and head butt the girl who was now seeing stars. At the same time the ceiling being frozen.

"Would you calm down and listen to me!"

"Why should I, he's gone…My love is gone, my trainer is gone. I lost everything…" she announced while crying under him as she was sniffing and whimpering from losing everything she had. Her trainer abandon her just so she could be with a boy…And her only true love was gone and has evolved somewhere with his trainer. "I have nothing to live…The daycare people just brought me here out of pity, so that his Trainer could watch over me…Only to find out he is not here and his Eevee…God where is he…" she cried out, letting out all her sadness from her being that even made Umbreon feel like a…Well an donkey. Easing up his grip on the sobbing girl along with un-tangling his legs with hers, he just watch the girl bring her paws to her eyes to cover them and cry into them. His ears droop a bit at the scene and bit his upper lip on what to do to get her to calm down.

Then perked up realizing that if words won't get her to listen to reason, then maybe actions will? "Glaceon listen…You have to trust me okay? I'm going to do something that might make you believe that I'm Eevee." He informed her which made her let out a disgusted sigh and slam both paws down in annoyance, getting really fed up with this Umbreon clamming that he is Eevee, before she could protest though. He quickly latched his mouth onto hers and gave her the deepest, passionate kiss he could ever offer.

At first she was about to scream and attack him, only for her to slowly flutter her eyes close moaning into his mouth, while moving her head with his to get better access with her tongue to slide into his mouth. Resting both her paw hands over his back rubbing them up and down feeling the most pleasurable thing she has ever experienced! She couldn't believe it he wasn't lying at all he was in fact that Eevee! _"Oh my god he was telling the truth, he's my…my love, aw geeze he is better than I remember and making me horny and wet at the same time! Wait is that his tail…OOOOOH!_" She moan loudly into his mouth after feeling his tail touching her womanhood slightly all the same time rubbing up against it. Causing the girl to grunt and moan through their mouth as they separate the kiss and getting air back into their lungs, as they were breathing and panting badly from the passionate kiss as Umbreon knelt, his forehead onto hers with a smile.

"Now do you believe me…Love?" he said earning a seductive grin from the Glaceon who was stroking his fur gently as her eyes showed passionate, lust and love in them.

"Oh Umbreon…I'm…I'm" then felt his finger rested on her lips as he shushed her indicating that he haves forgiving her. She then crawled out from underneath from him and raised her upper body along with the shoulder sleeves lowering even more, showing her smooth fur glistening in the moonlight. She then giggle from his black face turning red from her provocative attire along with his gold rings glowing lightly in the moonlight. She then pulled him forward where his ears were and huskily said. "Umbreon you recover over the moonlight correct?" she asked with harsh whisper, hearing him whimper from her tongue gently licking inside his ears while trailing down towards his cheeks. Even hearing his breathing picking up a bit as the boy nodded his head and felt her smirk against his face. "Then that means you never will get tired until sunrise?"

After hearing this made Umbreon face totally beat red and felt Glaceon removing his pants off of him by ripping it off, causing the boy to fall onto his back with a slight yelp in pain and widen his eyes from looking up at the glaceon's lustful face. "Well then, if you're big man down there is any indication. I believe you owe me three years of mating you naughty little Umbreon!" she said sitting on top of his waist at the same time freezing his arms down on the wooden floors, to keep them pin. Umbreon nose trickle with blood as the Glaceon was purposely gyrating into his now growing appendage as she moan into his face with her mouth wide open and eyes close, leaning down towards him as he tries to lean up to ravish the girl only for her to brush up against him by trailing both her breasts over his face as he tried to lick them only, for the girl to make it far off his reach. She then threw her see through nightgown away with a very seducing look and increasing her gyrating hips as she was litterly bumping into his appendage by bouncing right near it along with sliding her bottom all down against it, sliding and trailing her entire body down his. With her hand rubbing down his chest while ripping the shirt open to see his smooth black fur and gold rings glowing, then off his leg and faced towards his big thick pink appendage that was aching. "Wow…So big" she stroke once, "So thick" she stroke three times. "And so delicious looking" she stated while engulfing the entire shaft into her mouth. Causing Umbreon to clench his eyes shut and gritting his teeth as he groan out in the room.

"OH god that feels heavenly, where…Where the heck did you learn this from Glace-ce-ce-on!" he moan out at the end as the girl was licking his appendage up and down like a lollipop, along with putting back into her mouth to suck hard and down her throat with a very lust crazed look in her eyes, enjoying the sounds that Umbreon was making along with him covering his eyes in embarrassment. When she let go of his appendage with a loud pop along with stroking it, she looked towards Umbreon with a playful smile.

"You are still bashful even after all these years…That's what I loooooooove about you Umbreon. You're considerate" licked the appendage once. "Thoughtful" she did it once more, but making sure to make it longer as she watch the shaft in her hands get bigger by the second that even made her drool. "Oh so loving" she finished as she heard him groan out as his essence came out from his shaft, causing the girl to just let it shoot into her mouth along with covering her face and slide down to her big breasts. "And tasty too" she finished then went back to sucking him back into his mouth. She was shock to see that Umbreon was still hard and ready to go after releasing that load onto her, she then shifted her eyes up to the boy to see that he was trying his best to break out of the ice and knew he won't be able to for a while since she's in control here. She then started bobbing up and down into his shaft all the while letting out moans and vibrating it in her mouth, then tilted her head to wrap it all over her tongue as she brought it back in and took it out with another loud pop.

She then brought both of her big breast next to the appendage as it slide right between them easily and felt the Umbreon bucking wildly into her breast as if he entered her. "OH does someone want to ravish me…To take me and make me his?" which the response was chanting of yes over and over. Playing with her breasts around his shaft and moving them all over it, at the same time getting covered by his essence leaving him once more, but with thicker and longer stream that even made the Glaceon to let out her own essence as she tried everything to get keep it in her mouth, only for her to take it out with gagging noises, feeling the warm flow spread all over her face and breasts as she rubbed them into her fur like skin.

She then heard cracks in front of her and felt her head slammed into the ground along with screeching out into the world. "OH GOOOD YEEESSS!" she wailed feeling Umbreon entering her womanhood with incredible hard thrusting as she gurgle out with moans and pants as the Umbreon was litterly pushing his head into her chest as her breasts were bouncing off from the boy's head and into her face, then felt his tail enter her bottom as she wrap both arms and legs on the boy and screamed out into the world. "FUCK, FUCK ME! MY LOVE DON'T YOU DARE STOP!" She then let out her essence after she felt his tongue in her ears as he huskily spoke.

"I'm going to mate with you till the sun rises. You better be ready love!" He announced and smirked to himself after feeling Glaceon already releasing her essence and started assaulting her mouth with his as he enter his tongue inside her moaning and groaning mouth, feeling the mouth walls, along with trailing along her teeth. His thrusting becoming very long and hard as he could feel the slickness of her essence soaking him and closing in on his manhood that was bulging with her separating from his mouth as she chanted.

"You're so thick it is making me feel full! I can feel you inside of me! Inside even my stomach!" she chanted. With her eyes bulging wide with gritted teeth, she could litterly feel him deep inside of her as he assaulted now her left breast, feeling her flesh sink right into his face like silk. His teeth latching and biting all over the flesh, leaving marks after marks with each bite he took. He then chewed lightly onto her left nipple as it harden so much that it was litterly pointing out as if it wanted him, as he was still thrusting into her and feeling her cum once more along with his essence seeping into hers. He tried and stuffed the entire left breast in his mouth. "OH GOD UMBREON!" she wailed out, feeling his tongue slobbering all over her flesh, feeling the saliva and the teeth scrapping all over her and then heard a loud wet pop coming from him releasing her left breast. He then did the same thing to her right breast, by engulfing most of it in his mouth, grazing his teeth on her nipple, as they scratch and gritted against it. Along with feeling him sucking in hard on her breast as the tongue darted, slurping all over her light blue fur breast leaving saliva behind on her fur that was trailing over the very harden nipple.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" She chanted as her eyes were closed and her mouth hanging open as her tongue stuck out from the Umbreon releasing for the fifth time that night into her womanhood that she could feel her stomach getting extended from so much being poured into her. He then exit out of her and flipped her over with her ass up in the air and plunged deep into her, as the Glaceon was now grunting out in her pokemon language. "Gla-gla-glaceon!" she screamed as the rough pounding and being slapped on her cheeks causing the fur to turning slightly red as Umbreon went nonstop into the girl, as she felt the wooden floor boards sliding against her chin and pushing her breasts under her stomach, she couldn't see properly since she was too full of lust and her eyes being glazed over. The slapping just causing her to scream louder with each thrust Umbreon did.

"MY love your walls are so tight, it's squeezing me so much!" Umbreon groan out as he lean over her slim arch back, increasing the tempo even more. In and out all the while using Agility, to achieve the ultimate pleasure out of the girl!

"GLACEOOOOON!" she yelled out, releasing another load out into his manhood, that were dripping on the floor, along with his manhood releasing his own load into the Glaceon's womanhood. She then yelp from her head hitting up against the far north wall from the bed, along with feeling Umbreon hooking his arms under hers and lifting her up against his chest and pushing her into the wall with her upper body resting up against the wall and her ass sticking out back, feeling once again Umbreon thrusting like there was no tomorrow. "Oh fuck Umbreon, if you do this position I won't last long!" she wailed out while being assaulted once again in the mouth with his mouth. Her body rocking forward and back from the hard thrusts as she could litterly feel the pain coursing through her thighs, as her breasts were bouncing and making smacking noises with each hit on the wall. He then separated his mouth form hers as she was still trying to lick out for him and felt his paws re-slapping her ass again as the flesh jiggle with each hit and thrust. "Oh god Umbreon your so rough I love it, please more, more, MOOORE!" she screamed as she once again came feeling her walls clenching tightly into Umbreon manhood and feeling him filling her up once again, She then was tossed onto the ground after Umbreon came out of her and felt him grabbing both breasts and putting them between his manhood, which the Glaceon happily oblige and started rubbing them up and down against his manhood, along with feeling him grabbing her hair and forcing her to suck on it and she did without any protest as she eye smiled. Bopping up and down on the appendage along with squeezing it with her breasts and watching Umbreon groan and moan out.

"Oh god glaceon your wonderful, your breasts feels great!" he shouted as both their bodies were now full of sweat, as he stared down to the love of his dreams along with her looking up still having his manhood in her mouth and cheeks puffed out from his essence shooting into her along with her letting go gagging from so much of it, while it covered her entire face and breasts that it litterly giving her fur that white look on her. She then screamed after Umbreon quickly went down to her womanhood and started licking and sucking out of her, along with holding her legs apart so he could do it. She was in bliss and in heaven!

After releasing once more from Umbreon licking her to her core and feeling his nose, she was losing all feelings to her body as the night was still going on. She felt his hands on her breasts once more as she moan and lazily shook her head to the left and felt them being pushed up against her mouth that even made her turn on even more. He wanted to watch her suck her own breasts while rubbing his manhood up and down against her womanhood was just making her hot and amazed at her once little Eevee, is now a Umbreon was taking charge over her and SHE LOVES IT! Before she could start sucking on her breasts she felt herself let out some essence when he announced. "Use Ice beam, on them and suckle them like popsicles" he commanded her like a trainer would. She stare blankly at him for a minute as she could see the sweat dripping down his forehead and down his tone chest muscles. She then looked at her breasts and wonder if she could actually do that?

Well she figured out she could and couldn't control her breathing at all from the pleasure that were coursing through her entire being, so much that she was litterly thrashing back and forth, bucking and lifting herself up into his manhood and heard him chuckle out and decided to do the favor for her and started licking hard and long on her frozen breasts as if he was eating ice cream. Each long stroke he made with his tongue was doing the exact same thing with entering inside of her.

Hours went by with their mating that they lost the track of time. Umbreon and Glaceon were in pure animal lust, he had her bouncing up and down on his manhood by sitting, with her breasts bouncing wildly along with her pinching her own body, she then was pushed up against the slider window. Feeling the cold glass rubbing up against her along with grunting and panting by each thrust the dark type Pokemon did into her ass, as her stomach just kept getting extend with so much of his essence. She then found a pet collar on top of the brewer in the room, as Umbreon informed her that in case Robert didn't start his Pokemon journey, he agree to be a normal Pokemon bet. So she decided to wear the color and manage with enough strength to stand on all fours wagging her tail and ass in front of the boy saying. "Come and get me…Master!" and closed her eyes in bliss feeling him entering inside of her once more.

After that she was then tied up on the bed as Umbreon had her legs over his shoulders and entering her from that position, along with her telling him to punch and slap her breasts. After telling him to do that along with him easing the pain from her bruised breasts, she widen her eyes along with him doing the same and shooting his head away from her breasts, as they were white substance leaking out from them. It was milk, her breasts has been fondled, punch, bitten, sucked and licked on, all leading up to having milk come out of them and had Umbreon feast on them with a huge appetite as she wailed with a lustful smile and a satisfy looked on her face, as her hands were litterly pulling against her restraints along with the bed squeaking and creaking.

After all that was done and giving her lover more hand jobs, along with rubbing his manhood between her breasts and sucking on it. She was coated with so much of his essence that she only bother to clean it off her face and let the rest stayed on her breasts and ass, she then yelp and laughed after Umbreon brought her to the ground once more as she waited for him to enter her and which he did, but this time with her being picked up and facing towards him on his lap as Umbreon was finally showing signs of fatigue since the sun was rising and he couldn't recover much strength back without the moonlight. "Glaceon…My love...This will be the last round." He slurred through his speech as she could litterly see that his eyes were getting droopy and decided to help him for this final task and started bouncing up and down on his manhood, along with holding her breasts to his mouth.

"Here love drink my milk with the one breast and I will drink from the other…So we can still be hydrated" she informed him and barely let out a moan full sound since her throat was really sore, her thighs were sore and her breasts were sore. Eight hours of matting with her love or any Pokemon at that matter will never be able to top it and also was glad to have met him as little Eevee before he evolved into Umbreon. Between him drinking her milk he then asked a question between each slurp.

"Glaceon…How come you…" he tried to say but sleep was now getting to him, a she topple right on top of the girl who cried out in pain from the sudden impact and slight discomfort. She fix his position a bit and let out a relaxed sigh as he release one final time that even came out of her during the process. She started stroking and petting his fur, seeing his cute face between her breasts and using them as pillows made the Glaceon smile.

"Because her Umbreon is nothing like you or could ever make me feel like this in a million years…Good night my love."

XXX

The next couple days has passed and came as Umbreon was litterly sweating bullets and pacing left and right in the living room. He could not believe that Glaceon was going to have babies today, their own CHILDREN! He got badly scolded by Miss Arma as apparently their love making kept her up all night and almost threaten to send in one of her own Pokemon to stop them and to let her get some sleep. But what he didn't know was that Glaceon kept this a secret from her saying that there was going to be a surprised this week.

Boy was he surprised, his ears shot straight up as he heard Miss arma's door opening with her coming out with a soft smile and said. "She is waiting for you Umbreon and congratulations." He was speechless and lower his head and gulped from being afraid of what he did was wrong, seeing the woman walked by him and petting his head. "Don't worry she is fine and so are the twins" she informed him as Umbreon face widen in surprised along with his mouth hanging open a bit, then felt her pushed him forward as he let out a small chuckle and entered the room.

Poking his head through the door and looking towards a very tired out Glaceon who was cradling two little babies that what surprised him were a Glaceon and a Leafeon! "Okay weirdest things have happen before" he quietly said and smiled at the giggle Glaceon had. He then walked up to his lover and his two children, both being females too. The glaceon one bashfully hiding her head behind the blanket and poke her eyes out at her father, while quickly hiding them again when he would looked towards her direction and give out a small chuckle. He then looked towards the Leafeon one who stared intently at him and followed his head motion when he tilted to the right, she will tilt to the right. When he tilted to the left, she will tilt to the left and let out a giggle as she tried to reach out for him. "Go ahead Umbreon they are your daughters…" Glaceon tiredly said as she was nursing the Glaceon to her open shirt, to allow the little girl to drink the milk.

Umbreon who softly smiled picked up the Leafeon and couldn't believe how small they were and rubbed his nose against the leafeons who giggled and grabbed it. While letting out a "ooo…" as she started patting Umbreon's snout.

"You think Robert will be happy?" Glaceon asked to her lover, who had to giggle at the faces Umbreon were making to the leafeon as the little Pokemon was laughing her head off and was handed to her as she nurse that one too. Raising her blue ears up along with wrapping her tail with Umbreon's, he sat down next to her and tilted her head under his chin as he smiled and said.

"I believe my trainer will welcome you guys with open arms…I love you Glaceon"

"Hm, I love you too Umbreon"

End.


End file.
